


Who To Walk Her?

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, One Shot, Weddings, it's really cheesy ok?, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: "The honor of your company is requested at the celebration of the marriage between Makoa Kukui and Amber Burnet."She sent the invitation to both sets of parents, but she knew only one would come. It was obvious.





	Who To Walk Her?

**Author's Note:**

> burnet's parents suck and her brother's gone but Kukui and his family are good <3

Who exactly  _ was _ the woman looking at in the mirror? It surely wasn’t her, bride-to-be Amber Burnet staring back at her in the mirror- it was a slightly tanned face caked in makeup with a blank expression on her face. It should’ve been one of the best days of her life, considering it was her wedding day after all. Everything was prepared- Burnet donned in all the correct and beautiful attire, the bridesmaids in their matching pastel gowns as they fawned over the details of the wedding dress, the venue decorated with kukui plants and purple nectars, the reception ready to go as soon as the first kiss was over, and the parents seated and ready to watch their beautiful children marry the loves of their lives. Burnet looked again at her face in the mirror and stared at her delicate nose- a nose passed down from her father. Next, she studied her white hair, courtesy of her mother. Thinking again, Burnet remembered these traits of hers would be the only ones of her family which would appear at the wedding. Burnet’s family wasn’t coming to the wedding, despite the multiple invitations printed out exactly for the purpose of letting her know her parents and brother were very welcome to come to the ceremony. What  _ was  _ to come of her decorative hair and lacey dress if not a single person in her family were to come and see her looking her best? Wasn't a mother supposed to lay the finishing touches on the hair of the bride before telling her how darling she looks? Isn’t a father suppose to lock arms with his daughter as he walks her down the aisle to the love she wants to be with forever? It was a saddening realization- knowing your parents didn’t care enough to even come to a short ceremony without giving any reason. Burnet looked at herself again and stared down the supposed stranger in the mirror. The reflection looked beautiful and charming, a feeling that didn’t resonate with Burnet’s feelings at all. 

“Was it Makoa? Did they not approve of him? Did they think I was too smart to even consider getting married? Do they not want their brainiac daughter marrying when she could’ve gotten famous and brought fame to the family? What is it, what  _ is  _ it?” The bride muttered to herself as she watched her ruby red lips move in the mirror. 

“Amber, honey? Why are you talking to yourself?” rang a voice, and Burnet turned around to find a married pair. The woman was short, tanned and had greying black hair done elegantly in a braid while her taller husband stood beside her.

“Oh, Ixora, Ahe.” Burnet said as she set sights on the parents of her soon to be husband. Their dark eyes shined with worry as the woman walked forward and held out her arms for a hug. 

“Your parents aren’t coming, are they?” Ixora said in a sad tone, and Burnet nodded sadly as she accepted a hug from her mother in law. 

“Not at all. I haven’t heard from them, I haven’t talked to them in forever...I guess they don’t care anymore.” the bride said, her eyes welling up with tears of anger.

“Well, then screw ‘em, yeah?” Ahe said, his voice mirroring his son’s. Burnet had never meet a father so much like a son before in a positive way- she only had experience with fathers who were only alike to their children in appearance. “That’s no way to be treating a daughter, right? Right!”

“They are pretty much...not good people. But I still thought they’d come to the wedding, you know? I need a dad to walk me down the aisle. Tradito-”

“Bah, _ tradition smadition _ , sweetie! You’re not in Unova anymore, are you? You don’t need any father to walk you down the aisle!” Ixora said with a beam, holding on to Burnet’s shoulders and gently rubbing them. “If you’d like Ahe to, though, he wouldn’t mind it. Would you?”

“Oh, not at all.” Ahe smiled, and he walked over to his daughter in law and locked arms with her. “It’s for practice, Amber.” Burnet looked up at the face of her father in law and looked back down. She was honored- of course she was honored!- but she didn’t know if it felt right. Thinking about it, Burnet knew she didn’t want her dad to show up out of the blue and walk her down the aisle, but she didn’t want to burden Ahe with walking her down the aisle. 

“Would you really?” the bride asked, and Ahe nodded without a moment to spare. 

:Of course! If you’d like me to, that is.” His smile returned and Burnet looked at it studiously and intensely before she took notice of how much it resembled Kukui’s again. This gave her an idea, and without a pause did she ask Ahe and Ixora a favor.

“Well, while I appreciate the offer, of course...may I ask in I can take your  _ and  _ your son’s hands?”

“Huh? But I’m walking Makoa down the aisle…” Ixora spoke up, and Ahe laughed. 

“We should all just walk down the aisle together, huh?” 

A moment of silence. 

“...We should all just walk down the aisle together!” Burnet shouted. “A great idea!” Kukui’s parents grinned and they nodded. 

“He’s gonna see you in your dress before he should~” Ixora teased, but Burnet retorted with a “tradition smadition!” before she ran out of her dressing room and immediately knocked on the door of Kukui’s room. A “coming!” came muffled through the door, and it opened to reveal a perfectly suited Kukui with his hair elegantly straightened and a blush across his face. 

“Am...Amber! Honey! God, you look absolutely gorgeous, I...wait, Mom? Dad? What are you doing here now?” he stuttered. The trio in front of the groom’s door smiled yet again and Ixora told the plan straight up.

“Koko, we’re all gonna walk down the aisle together- all 4 of us!” she smiled.

“Uh...why?” Kukui asked, and he looked at Burnet to see her previously bright expression mixed with a tune of sadness.

_ Oh, that’s right...her parents and brother aren’t…” _

“You know what, guys,” Kukui said as he hugged his parents and hugged his wife-to-be tighter, “We should. Families stick together, right?”

_ That’s a lie,  _ Burnet thought,  _ families don’t stick together. _

As the walk down the aisle, the vows, the sincere awws from the crowd and the first kiss between the newly married Kukui-Burnets came and went, Burnet realized yet another thing as she danced with Ahe and Kukui with Ixora. 

_ Families don’t stick together...true families stick together.  _ she thought, and as she danced to the sweetest song with her now husband and saw his parents crying happily over it, she knew she found her true family. 

“Are we gonna be a forever family, Makoa?” Burnet asked, her soft voice reaching Kukui’s ears. This sound made him stare down at his lovely wife and kiss her again as their bodies swayed on the floor, and he let go and spoke just as softly back to her.

“Of course we will be, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this cheesy enough? 1-10, rate pls


End file.
